


All the lights in Holby

by OneshotWonder429



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funfair, Jasia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneshotWonder429/pseuds/OneshotWonder429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An auburn-haired consultant and her girlfriend take a trip to the funfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the lights in Holby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic which is also on my fanfiction account. Jasia is my new favourite thing ever! My favourite ship by far. This is complete and utter fluff and I had so much fun writing it!

The load music boomed out of the large black speakers as they entered through the gate. It was a chilly night but the energy around them was keeping them warm. The ribs of their chests reverberated with the base of the music and the excited voices which trailed over them. "ARE YOU READY?" The speaker next to the brunette exclaimed suddenly, she jumped sideways slightly. Closer to her companion, who took a loose hold of her forefinger.

Zosia looked over at Jac as she took her finger. The bright rainbow of colours from the fairground reflected of her glasses, colours swooping wildly over the glass.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" The consultant spoke into her girlfriend's ear. "It's just so-"

"Fun? Exciting?" Zosia interjected smiling wildly, turning to stand in-front of Jac. "Romantic?" She spoke meaningfully. Jac's hand still had a lose grasp of her forefinger, but she moved to link their fingers together. "Come on, please? It'll be fun!" She swung their hands, pulling towards the rides. "For me?" She stepped closer brushing the cold tip of her nose against Jac's, a cheeky smile on her face.

Jac raised an eyebrow over the frame of her glasses. "Okay fine. But no 'hooking a duck'" She motioned with her two first fingers. "Those things are a con." She gazed meaningfully as she spoke.

Zosia smiled and pulled her straight through the gates and over to the first ride she saw. Jac widened her eyes.

"Maybe we should start with something a bit... smaller?" She gazed up at the large structure of the ride.

"Oh come on Jac you know what they say! Go big or go home!" The ride was big, and looked horrible. It was named 'The Slingshot' which pretty much said it all, you were fired into the air on bungee cords. It was one of those rides that were not usually busy as many didn't have the guts to ride them.

"What? Is the great Jac Naylor scared of a little fairground ride?"

Jac huffed, "No, I just don't appreciate things which are likely to get you killed!" She spoke loudly, trying to beat the music which still streamed constantly from the speaker.

"Next rider!" The male attendant exclaimed, holding the metal door to the cage open. Zosia made her way over, handing the man £5 before stepping into the cage. "Just one?" He questioned, the skin of his bottom lip just bumping the top of his coat, which had been pulled right up to his chin to shield from the cold Bristol wind.

"No! My girlfriend too!" She pointed over to Jac, who bit the inside of her cheek, slowly making her way over to the ride. She stepped up the platform and over to the door.

"Is it extra for me?" She asked, he caught the flicker of his eyes away from her face and slightly lower.

"No, for you, £5 for you both!" He smiled, displaying two gold crowns.

"Thank you." Jac rolled her eyes, pushing her hands into her coat pockets and stepping into the cage. She took the second seat next to Zosia, eyeing the cage worriedly. The bars suddenly lowered, and Jac closed her eyes breathing deeply. The man stepped into the cage, pulling at the bars and clipping in belts.

"I'd take them off if I were you." he spoke, motioning to her glasses. "They look expensive, wouldn't wanna lose them."

"Oh" She moved to take them off, but the attendant got there first.

"Here, let me." He moved his hands to the side of her head, sliding the glasses from her ears.

"Thanks." She frowned. She watched how he folded them in his hand, before sliding them into his breast pocket.

"Ready?" He asked stepping from the cage before waiting for an answer.

"No." Jac spoke to herself. She gasped as the cage tilted.

The cage retracted slightly and paused, Jac stayed with her eyes clenched shut, her hands gripping the belts around her chest. Zosia looked over and smiled at a vulnerable looking Jac. She reached one of her own hands over and gently unclasped Jac's hand from the belt and held it tightly.

"You'll be fine Jac!" She pulled her hand back, and the consultant returned to her former position. Forcing her mind to focus on the heavy beats of the music instead of the ride.

Suddenly the ride flung into the air, Zosia screamed loudly, throwing both arms into the air.

"Woooohhh!" She shouted, her hair flapping in the wind like a flag caught in a breeze. Jac could no longer hear the music over the rush of the wind through her ears and the shouts of her girlfriend.

"Zosh, please stop." She mumbled to herself, Zosia was completely oblivious. Even as the cage reached its highest point and began to descend, she carried on screaming. Until the ride had finished, and her and Jac were being led out of the metal cage. The attendant offered his hand out to Jac, which she sulkily took, but only because she couldn't stand up straight.

When both women were safely on the platform, he again approached "Wanna buy a DVD and remember the fun forever?" The request itself sounded very faked and standard. Jac scoffed, there was no way she would call what she had just experienced 'fun'.

The consultant snatched her glasses from his hand before she grabbed a hold of Zosia's hand, "No were fine thank you." She led her girlfriend away from the rides and towards the food tent.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?" She asked without turning, her words snatched by the wind, as was her auburn locks which were billowing behind her.

Zosia stepped forward quickly to catch up with her, taking a firmer grip of her hand.

"Hey" she asked, running her thumb along the smooth skin of Jac's hand. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you go on that but we can do anything you like now?" Her girlfriend kept her eyed latched on to the looming white tent in front of her.

"Lets just get some food." And with that Zosia was swept up into the crowd, and washed up in the beehive like tent. Their senses were bombarded with an army of technicolor smells.

"You grab whatever you fancy, I'm just gonna grab a salad from over there." Jac motioned to salad bar, she pushed a £10 note into Zosia's hand and curled her fingers around it, before she was gone into the heart of the crowd. Zosia stood fast, not really sure what to do with herself. She gazed around at the huge array of stalls, and decided quickly that she'd be here for hours if she didn't go for something quickly. She grabbed a burger with cheese from a nearby stall and sat at a strangely deserted table and began to eat, picking the crumbs from the corner of the bun.

It felt like a lifetime had passed when she finally felt a soft hand on the back of her neck, the hand slid down to her back and the consultant moved to sit next to her. A rainbow coloured salad in her hand.

"You good?" She asked, turning to Zosia without opening her salad.

Zosia looked up confused, it usually took her a good while to unclog her bad moods and here she was happy as Larry.

"Hey, look." She picked up a small plastic see-through pot, containing a red sauce, she pulled the lid off and placed it face down next to her salad. "I got a free sample! Care to try?" Zosia.

"Sure." She answered hesitantly, puzzled at the strange look on the consultant's face. She dipped her forefinger into the sauce and placed it in her mouth. Her face contorted instantly. "EUGH! What the hell is that!?" Jac snorted reaching for the lid, Mr Pete's red hot chilli pepper sauce! Taste if you can take it! Zosia wiped at her tongue, tears streaming down her face, her mouth burning like a roaring fire. "Not funny!"

"Hilarious actually! To get you back for earlier." Zosia looked at her, appalled still furiously scratching at her tongue.

"I didn't make you get on the ride!" She argued her tongue hanging out.

"And I didn't make you eat the sauce!" She said, laughing uncontrollably. "Here" she handed her a bottle of water, which she snatched and slurped quickly. "Hey, look why don't we go eat on the big wheel? It's safer and also not right next to the bins!" She made a face as she indicated to the two large dumpsters serving as bins. I mean not very appetising!" Zosia didn't respond, she was still chugging the water furiously.

"Come on." Jac encouraged, leaning over and kissing Zosia's cheek, "Lets go get on the wheel." She pulled the water out of Zosia's mouth, and screwed the lid on. Zosia looked at her pleadingly, the spice of the sauce still peppering her tongue. "More when you get on the ride! Now come on!" Jac looped an arm around Zosia's waist, holding her salad with the other hand, and guiding her out of the big tent and towards the looming big wheel.

Jac paid the attendant, before they stepped over to the seat for two and sat down, the attendant brought down the cold metal safety bar, and they were off. Well the ride never really stopped. It was one of those ones that went so slowly you just got on while it was moving.

Jac looked over at Zosia as the ride climbed higher, a smile pulled at the edges of the junior's lips as she admired the long stretching view of below.

"You know what?" Jac questioned, bringing Zosia out of her daydream. "This is not actually too awful." Zosia laughed, looking into Jac's eyes.

"Really? What a compliment, you going soft Ms Naylor?" Her words came out with a loving smile.

"Indeed." The consultant concurred. She slid an arm around her waist, as Zosia's head came to rest on her shoulder. "I heart you."

And Zosia's smile became brighter than all the lights in Holby.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! Thanks so much for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
